My Bane
by Beefpie
Summary: "You think you could do it?" He looked at her suddenly pulling her face close to his. She stumbled for words, scared by his speed. "I…I think…maybe…" She stuttered. He looked deep into her eyes the frustration on his face growing by the second. "I need you to agree with me Talia. I need to know. I need to be completely sure." "YES!" She whined "Yes I can make the jump".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The pit.**

Bane looked into Talia's young innocent eyes. Such soft innocence was a bliss to have in a place like this. He laid his head onto the solitary bed and brushed her face with his thumb.

"You ok?" he smiled, his voice was noticeably sore from sleepless nights.

When he smiled she could usually see straight through him…He was never happy…he only smiled when he was around her…she figured he was trying to keep her positive.

She smiled back putting her hand on his.

His skin was soft as usual and she loved to stay in the childish comfort of his presence.

He'd looked after her with his life since her mother was raped and tortured in this nightmarish hole in the ground.

After her mother was taken, she hadn't seen her again.

But Bane was there…he was always there…like he'd promised.

Talia put her head on his chest and listened to the reassuring steady thump of his heart.

The sunlight from the hole above them made her eyes glisten and bane sniggered.

"You know how lucky I am?" He pinched her nose in-between his fingers and she giggled.

"Why are you lucky?" She asked softly.

"Because I have you." he smiled holding her small sweet head in his hands.

"But I can't protect you…im not big and strong like you are."

He rolled onto his side and held her softly in his arms; he waited until she'd tucked herself into his embrace until he spoke again.

"I think you're stronger than me…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"But I couldn't fight off mean people like you can." She pressed her forehead into his collar bone holding onto him like a lifeline.

"Of course you could!" he smirked "You are the strongest little girl I have ever met."

"I'm ten years old" She sniffed wiping her nose with the back of her hand "And there aren't any other little girls in here."

"Yeah but…out of here"

Talia's eyes lit up and she craned her neck up to look at his face.

"What is out there like?"

"Out of prison you mean?"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"It's beautiful…" His face started to grow sad "There are so many places Talia…so many people…it's warm and cold and light and dark and big…"

She didn't like seeing him sad… she'd never known better really…she was born in this pit…she didn't know what was out of it…she saw some clips on the Prison television…but not enough to grasp what it was like up there. But Bane…he'd lived up there until he was sixteen years old…then he was put in here…he'd been here for four years. She had only known him for two…but it felt like so much longer than just two years.

"Do you miss it up there?" she asked.

He lost himself for a minute and itched the corner of his nose.

"Yes." He said briefly.

And that was that.

Another prisoner walked past their cell and looked in. His hand started to fumble for the lock and Bane sat up like a bullet.

He gently pushed Talia off of him and went raging up to the man gritting his teeth and waving his fist. The prisoner screamed and scampered off like a cockroach under a boot.

"BASTARD!" Bane yelled, careful not to overdo it, he sat himself down by the cell door watching ever passer by angrily.

"They'll never put a hand on you Talia" He repeated again "Im going to get you out of here- even if it kills me" Talia looked up at his words.

"There is no way out" she sighed.

"There is." He looked at the rope hanging from the gaping hole in the ceiling of the pit.

"Bane" she squealed as She started to sound scared and he turned to face her immediately.

"Bane im not allowed to make the climb…im too young…that's what they said…im not allowed to try it yet."

"Bull shit" He scoffed furiously.

She looked at the mud on her hands and tried not to look at him.

She loved him with all her heart, he was her protector, her guardian, but when he got angry she didn't like to talk to him very much.

"You are the most able bodied out of all of us…You should be allowed…you'd make the jump…I know you would…" He started pacing up and down the cell, his fists were clenched and his teeth were gritted.

He was still a young man yet he knew there was no hope for him to escape anymore, he would die here, alone and frail…He'd accepted that already…But Talia was young- Young, innocent and righteous.

She was no criminal.

"You think you could do it?" He looked at her suddenly pulling her face close to his.

She stumbled for words, scared by his speed in words.

"I…I think…maybe…" She stuttered.

He looked deep into her eyes the frustration on his face growing by the second.

"I need you to agree with me Talia. I need to know. I need to be completely sure."

"YES!" She whined "Yes I can make the jump".

He laughed heartily and kissed her on the forehead, gripping her cheeks in his hands tightly.

"Then tonight." He whispered. "Talia…I cannot explain to you…I was faithless and hopeless in this prison…the only hope was the lights from above…But you…you've become my light Sweetheart… When your mother was…taken…I promised I'd never let anyone hurt you- That I'd always look after you… Now is time for that promise to come true…Tonight…when nobody's around I will help you escape this nightmare."

There were tears in his eyes and he was smiling. This time Talia knew he wasn't faking.

"You're coming too right?" Her bottom lip quivered slightly and her shaven head was getting cold with sweat.

A glaze shouldered over Banes eyes and he nodded kissing her cheek quickly.

"Of course" He breathed "I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. No matter what."

He took her hands in his and smiled.

"Promise" She sniffled.

He stammered for words and raised his eyebrows a little.

"I'll always be in your heart sweetie…I promise"

She looked into his eyes sadly.

"Thank you." She wiped her eyes as an unwanted tear fell onto her cheek.

"Hey, don't be silly, don't cry, you got n'ufin to thank me for….i aint done anything…Ok? "

She wiped her eyes aggressively "Im sorry…I don't want to look babyish"

He laughed sadly "You are incredibly wonderful sweetheart. You don't look anything but beautiful ok? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise…you got the heart of a lion hunni, you go out into that big wide world and you… live…Keep smiling ok? For me?"

"Always" She smiled.

"Always" He echoed "Get some rest. I'll wake you up later…You need all the energy you can get."

"What about you?" She cried a little.

"Hey, I gotta keep watch remember? I gotta make sure no one hurts you…I'm fine…see? Seriously… Go to sleep now Talia."

She nodded understandingly and went back onto the bed curling up under a torn bed sheet and keeping her nose deep in the pillow to smell his sweet scent.

"Bane" she croaked "I love you."

He loved hearing her say that... he felt alive again…a tear crept into his eye and he blinked it away.

"I love you too Sweetheart…I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Bane held her hands tightly in his…There were few prisoners walking around that night…that meant they had a higher chance of not being seen.

He gently turned the hatch of the cell door and led Talia nervously shuffling out of their cell.

The air in the prison was cool but he was still sweating.

Nothing mattered tonight…nothing but Talia's safety…she had to live her life in freedom…It was unjust to keep her in this hell for a day longer.

He looked into her eyes to try and reassure her.

She was petrified, pale and shivering.

He felt a pang of hurt stabbing inside of his gut.

He bent over to kiss her temple and she grabbed his shirt collar to keep his close to her whisper.

"What if they see us?" she whined quietly.

"They won't" he whispered back and forced a happy smile on his face.

She spent a moment looking pleadingly into his eyes and after she'd been comforted by his soft stare she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok" she smiled sadly.

He put his hands on her cheeks and his nose on hers.

She loved him…he was her brave friend…her wonderful hero…she trusted him with her life.

He shut his eyes and she started to worry a little.

It was like he was saying one silent and final goodbye to her…But there were no needs for goodbye's…they were both escaping and they would be together forever, he didn't have to say any farewells, he'd be with her no matter what…he'd promised.

He stood up again to his full height and started to usher her forward; pushing her past the cells as fast as they could move.

Some heads turned but Bane didn't look at them; He just kept pushing her forward.

They're footsteps patted along the cold stones making a dull echo ripple through the halls.

By the time he'd reached the staircase Talia's Heart lurched.

"Hey!" a Voice screeched from the opposite side of the prison.

Men seemed to just seep out of the shadows and appear from places she hadn't even seen.

Bane panicked and grabbed for the rope hooked up on the wall, he was so frightened that his hands were shaking and making him move slower than he'd anticipated.

He tried pulling the rope over her body, but there were so many people… what seemed like a hundred heads were stampeding through the darkness of the prison screaming and yelling for more to come.

There was no way she'd make it.

She looked up to bane fearfully and he grabbed her by the waist and lurched her upwards.

Her hands only just reached the first little brick that was jutting out and she was left dangling her legs out into the open.

She felt bane being torn from under her weight and tried her hardest to pull herself up.

She strained on her sore little muscles and she just managed to grip onto a brick a little higher.

She pulled up her weight and heard men yelling at her from below.

With that point she found the climb easier, her young, agile body sped up the wall using hands and feet to clamber onto any foot or hand hold she could reach.

At first she was surprised to see how easily she could do it.

She travelled the wall with unbelievable speed her little hands finding it easy to grip onto the stones of the prison walls.

As she reached for the next handhold she saw that she had already reached the mid-point of the tube.

She reached up to grip onto the first ledge.

Her fingers grappled onto the stone and she hauled herself up, she laughed, amazed at her own strength and lay on the cool stone slab to restore a little of her energy.

She's seen many others do this before…she had never seen any of them make it…

She waited for a few seconds to see Bane crawl up next to her.

There was no sign of him… She looked over the side worriedly and saw men leaping and clawing at her angel.

She couldn't crawl back down…she couldn't scream any words for him to hear…a lot like when her mother was taken from her…she was helpless…

"Jump!" She heard him scream "Talia! JUMP!"

Her heart beat faster…he was going to die…she knew it… He wanted to see _her _live before _he died._

Her throat went dry and tears started to fill her eyes.

She scrambled to her feet and looked to the ledge opposite her.

It was unnervingly far.

She didn't think she could do it…and she had no rope for second chances.

A thousand doubts filled her mind and body but in the end…there was only one thing she could do.

She leaned her body forward a little and put her toes on the edge of the slab.

Her heart raced and she got into a ready stance.

She forced herself for one last look down at Bane; He'd clawed his way out of the fight and was looking at her- his eyes crying and his mouth open.

She fought away her pain and leapt- with all strength she could conjure she pushed off on her legs and aimed her body forward…for the few seconds she was in the air…her impending doom seemed to be closing in on her from every angle…she shut her eyes and waited for her body to be obliterated into pieces as she splatted onto the floor.

Instead she felt the muscles in her back tearing and her hands grabbling onto the ledge of the opposite side.

She opened her eyes in disbelief and hauled herself up.

Her limp body flung itself onto the slab and she looked down into the chaos below.

Bane smiled as he saw her looking at him…Relief flooded his lungs then the men blocked him from her view and all she heard was screams and shouts from below. Forceless and Fragile she strained her arms to force her into a sort of standing position.

With a heavy heart and a limp mind she let her body do the final climb.

With the same ease as before she propelled herself higher over the wall and saw the moonlight shining on her face. She hauled herself over the top and landed on the solid ground below.

It was grainy and soft…she didn't like it… she lay on her back listening to the faint echo from underneath her.

It made her feel sick to think of how many people were still below her…trapped…like Bane.

Bane…she curled up into a ball as she spoke his name through her sobs.

She longed for him to be holding her…she prayed that she'd see him haul himself over the top.

"What is your name" A voice spoke out from above her and she screamed and backed into the brick wall of the well.

She opened her eyes wide in terror and looked at a man dressed all in black.

He was looking at her calmly and didn't look like a threat…but being the first living person she'd seen out of the pit she didn't trust him at all.

"T…Talia." She sniffed.

The figure crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are there any other children in that prison Talia?"

She whimpered slightly. "No" she sniffed.

The man smiled. "That's lucky." He patted her head.

"I think I can take you to your father sweetheart…do you know your father?"

Talia looked at him doubtfully "No…I knew my mother…but…s…she died." Talia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I was about to come down there and look for you Talia… Would you like to take my hand? I'll bring you to your father."

Talia started to calm a little and then shook her head fearfully.

"I will, but…b…but first can we go down and look for my friend…"

The man's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Talia…I…I don't think im allowed to let you go back down there."

Talia burst out crying again "Look please! He…he has looked after me since Ma died…he was the one that planned for my escape…"

"Bane" The man answered her.

"H…how…how do you know him?" she sniffled.

"Bane used to work for your Father…one day…someone accused him of a very important persons murder and he got sent to this pit. On the day of his sentencing, your father told him that if he could free your mother then your father would free him. Im guessing that Bane's _'Relationship' _with you was all pretence to clean his own slate."

"What?" She sobbed refusing to believe his words.

"I mean, I think Bane was faking it…lying…So that when he managed to free you…we could free him."

Talia shook her head defensively her sorrow being clouded by anger.

"There are no words you can say that will make me hate him. If you don't save him… then I will.

I will come with you- But you have to promise me-On your life- that we'll come back for him."

The man laughed "Talia? Such strength for such a young woman…You are defiantly your fathers daughter." The man pulled his hood down so she could see his face.

"How about this… I promise I will take you to your father…and then you ask _him _about rescuing your friend…"

Talia knew there was no way of arguing her way out of this…she had to save him…he was her life…he was her air, her sky and her light…without him…the world was big and scary, no bane to hold her hand, she was alone.

She nodded at the man and let him pull her to her feet.

"It's quite a walk…are you sure you can make it?"

Talia's heart ached as she remembered Banes Words…

"Yes" she sniffed.

"That's good" he smiled patting her on the back.

Every step she took away from the well she felt like she was leaving her heart behind… The plants and the scenes around her were new and confusing…she wanted Bane.

The outside wasn't as beautiful as he'd described, but maybe that's because he wasn't there with her to show her its beauty.

Apparently she was mature for her age…But then again she'd never met anyone her age.

She didn't like this place.

This man was a bad company as well…but he was ok.

She put her head down and trudged bare foot along the ground. It got between her toes and with each step her foot sank into it a little more. It was difficult terrain…But to save her protector…she could do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Talia met her father that night.

Ras Al Ghul.

He was a soft voiced man, gentle, but she could see the power in his voice.

At first sight he embraced her, she felt love…but it wasn't the same kind she felt for bane…Even though this man was indeed her father Bane would not leave her heart.

He celebrated that night; So many foods and drinks…it was too much for Talia to take in on one day.

She enjoyed the happy company of people. She understood that they were all warriors; she understood that Bane was once a warrior too.

But it was so much…for one little girl…it was a whole other world.

After the meal and the music her father took her to her own new bedroom…not a cell…not cold stone… but warm timber.

Inside was her own space with her own bed, her own window and a balcony… The balcony looked out over the mountains.

'_Bane was right' _she thought…_'it was beautiful' _ The world in the pit was so restricting and nasty…She was overjoyed to be free but something was still killing her from the inside.

"Father." She smiled holding onto his hand and looking over the mountains at the coming sunrise.

He smiled back at her putting a hand on her back.

"What is it my dear?" his voice rumbled like a storm.

"You knew Bane…didn't you?"

Her father's eyes grew darker and his lips were pressed tightly together, pursed with some kind of expectance.

"He isn't what you think Pa, He looked after me, Ma died and I was alone…but he protected me…He never left me Pa…He helped me escape even though I wasn't allowed…He didn't talk of you or anyone…he just wanted me to be safe…Please…I want to rescue him…I want to save his life…"

Ras al Ghul was not known for compassion…unfortunately she must have inherited that from her mother's side.

If she wasn't his newly found daughter the answer to rescuing a prisoner would immediately be no. But something inside of him refused him to be so blunt with her.

"Talia…let me think about this… Rescue missions are not really what we do here."

"Father" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mother would've saved him… She loved you, I know she did…Please…He cared about me."

Her father raised a hand and she fell silent.

"I will consider…" He said woodenly "In the meantime I don't want to hear another word about the matter…am I clear?"

Talia wiped her eyes and nodded.

She agreed she wouldn't say a word…but she thought about him every single day.

In the moment she awoke, whilst she ate, in training and when she lay her head back down at night.

Thirty days passed and her Father had not made any notion to saving Bane.

Talia had started to lose hope…she'd learned about the world and the people that lived in it…she'd learned about her father… And about the League of shadows…She started to doubt that Bane would be saved.

He probably wasn't even alive.

That evening she was sat on the balcony watching the sun start to go down in the sky.

Birds flew above her and the snow on the mountains looked red in the fading light.

She heard her bedroom door open and close behind her.

She didn't even turn to look as she heard her father's footsteps treading towards her.

"He's dead isn't he?" She said, the sorrow making her voice sound dry and croaky.

His steps sounded heavier than usual and he was rasping.

He stopped behind her and she bowed her head down a tear foolishly falling from her eye.

A hand touched her shoulder.

She felt a more than similar touch against her neck and she beamed.

She turned around ecstatically and gasped.

That was him…her Bane…but…his face…

Her young eyes welled with an innocent fear.

"Wha…what happened." She sniffed.

He looked at her with his soft gentle eyes and her beat skipped a beat.

She reached up of tip toes so her face rested in his neck and she held onto him tightly.

"I thought you were dead." She cried.

"I'd never leave you…I promised." His voice was warped and sounded metallic through the mask that covered his lower face.

"Why do you wear that…" she sniffed as he picked her up like a baby and sat her down on her bed.

He sat down next to her and let her snuggle into his arms.

His warmth spread through her and she listened to the same steady thump of his heartbeat.

"I got hurt by some bad people" He mumbled… his voice wasn't as soft and friendly as it was before but she didn't care.

"Why do you need it…" she gripped onto his prison shirt tightly. In her clean fresh surroundings he smelt appalling.

"It makes me not feel the pain as much…I…I can cope with it when I wear this…"

She put her hand over the contraption on his face and traced it with her finger studying it carefully.

"If you take it off does it hurt?"

He sighed "I don't know yet…I guess so…maybe in a few years I'll try and see…"

She put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for keeping your promise." She whispered into his ear.

He laughed painfully and then broke into a little chesty cough.

"I would never break my promise to you…there the most important ones…"

She smiled up at him and saw that he was smiling behind his mask- his eyes sort of slanted when he smiled…she'd never realised that…he still looked as beautiful as he always was…

The love she felt for bane was a confusing one…Being a child the only love she felt was a sort of belonging love…a protecting love… She wasn't really sure of it…but that didn't matter to her.

She had him- and he had her.

"Are you going to help train with me?" She smiled putting her hands on his chest.

"Of course I will sweetheart… Your father has kindly given me a second chance with the League…it would be an honour to train with you…then maybe one day you can fight off the bad people with me?" He stroked her head.

"I'll learn to be a good fighter like you." She giggled "Then we can always protect each other."

His eyes smiled and he sat up out of bed groaning a little as he moved;

"Let's get you into bed hey?" He tickled her under the neck and she rolled about laughing.

Ras' appeared at the door and looked down at them incredibly unimpressed.

"Bane, leave, you may see her again in the morning."

Bane backed away immediately and nodded his head at the confused little girl.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He walked out avoiding eye contact.

"Why did he have to go away?" She sniffled, wide eyed and crossed legged on her bed.

"Goodnight Talia." He shut the door behind him and left Talia with nothing but a night light.

She felt the pang of loneliness and tucked herself under the duvet…she usually left the balcony door open…just in case bane came through the doors…but this night she could sleep with them closed knowing he was safe and happy.

Some people wouldn't like the mask on his face…but to her it made no difference to his face…it just proved as an everyday reminder to how much he loved her.

She snuggled under the covers pretending he was next to her and smiling as she fell asleep.

That night she had no dreams, no nightmares, but a long awaited contempt sleep.

She was safe and so was he; that to her…was perfect.

*********5 years later********

Talia held onto Banes hand.

She had been alive for fifteen winters and only spent five in freedom.

As she aged, her love for Bane grew…Until the day of her birth came around for the fifteenth time she had loved him as a friend, a hero.

But today…she had realised the glorious truth.

She didn't just want a friend in this man…she had known him for years and she knew as a fact there was no one else in the world she would ever love as much as Bane.

She looked out over the mountains with her head on his shoulder.

"Bane…" She sighed as she closed her eyes and kissed his neck.

He grunted and let her kiss him.

The evening breeze blew over them and her short hair drifted in the wind.

"I've always loved you…" She sniffed "But I think…I…I think im actually _in love_ with you."

The sunlight made the air around them shine like gold.

Talia felt no embarrassment telling Bane she loved him…she knew damn well that he loved her back.

His hand slid on her hip and pulled her around to face him.

"Take the mask off" He demanded.

"Bane…we haven't tried this yet…what if it hur…"

"Please…Take it off…" His eyebrows slanted down and he looked at her pleadingly.

Gently and cautiously she reached up to his face and unhooked the first latch on his mask…a nasty little spray of air made him flinch and she kissed his ear to calm him down.

"Please tell me to stop" She said.

"No." He said "Talia I need you to take it off…"

She slid her fingers down the metal and tried to unhook the second…it took a lot of patience and calmness to unlatch it but she had done it.

"Just one more" She whispered.

He had his eyes screwed tightly shut…the pain must have been unreal.

She unhooked the third rather desperately and he groaned.

Her hands hovered over the mask slightly until he was able to move on.

She tenderly took either side of the metal and lifted the hunk of it off of his face, she unhooked it from behind his ears and lifted it over and off of his head.

His lower face was wounded beyond repair and looked monstrous to the naked eye.

But to her…he was perfect.

The scars over his mouth were pale in the sunlight and she tentatively placed a hand on his cheek.

He moaned a little as he felt her skin on his.

After all he hadn't touched anything with his lower face after the assault.

It hurt him…but no amount of pain was going to take this immaculate moment away from him.

She didn't have to go on tip toe anymore and met her lips with his easily. His lips were still soft and his breath was still warm.

He started to caress her body with his hand but she didn't fight back. She_ was _young…But she knew she would never love another the same way she loved him.

He kissed up her neck and on her cheek and on her lips and nose and forehead. He was so happy it made Talia's heart flood with joy.

She loved pleasing him.

His hands gripped onto hers and he pulled away from her panting.

"It really hurts." He gritted his teeth restraining tears from falling out of his eyes.

"Oh my god, Bane" She looked at him sadly and immediately started refitting his mask…she knew it all too well.

She desperately tried to stop him from hurting and latched the hooks back onto his face.

He spent a few minutes bending over and catching his breath…trying to let the pain flee his body.

Talia linked her arms around him and waited until he had stopped groaning.

She helped him to stand up again and looked into his eyes sadly.

"Im sorry…you told me to take it off…I didn't want to." She started worrying that he would be angry at her.

"Don't be ridiculous… That was the best moment in my entire life."

She put her lips on the metal and made sure he was ok again.

"I can make a better one." She looked up into his eyes.

He shook his head. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."

She put both her hands on his cheeks. "I love you Bane…as my lover…and I always will…Why should I hold back when all I want is more… more of you."

He laughed shaking his head.

"You know I want you…more than anything… But…You're still young Talia…I don't want to…use you…if you don't want to."

She giggled playfully kissing his forehead.

"Come with me." She smiled and started to drag him back into her room.

"Talia." He said weakly.

"Don't worry…Bane…Stop worrying…im safe now…we both are…we can only get closer Bane… We will never fall apart…im old enough to understand Bane… please trust me"

"Talia…if you promise that this is what you want… I will never stop loving you…I've always loved you."

Talia started to get annoyed "Bane! I know what I want… I promise…you are all I need to live…"

Bane heard the irritation in her voice and pushed his sensible side to the floor; he pressed his body against her and knocked her backwards onto the bed.

She laughed as she felt him unbuttoning her shirt.

"Love me." She whined.

"Always." He breathed into her ear.


End file.
